Brooke Hyland
Brooke Marie Hyland (born January 30, 1998) is the oldest dancer in the group for the show. She is the daughter of Randy and Kelly Hyland, and older sister of Josh and Paige Hyland. Brooke used to be one of Abby's favorites, but as she got older, she began to lose some interest in dance. She has expressed a desire to quit dance so she could be a cheerleader like many of her friends. Even though she was put as the lead in the group number "Born to Dance" because of her first place win with "Garden of Eden," Brooke decided to go to cheerleading tryouts, which landed on the same day as the competition. She is chosen as a cheerleader, but soon finds out she doesn't like it as much as she thought she would, so she asks Abby if she could come back to dance, and is allowed to only if her solo gets first place. It only received third place, but Abby let Brooke stay. She is usually in the middle of the pyramid, but gained a top slot in Episode Two of Season Two. She is a very talented acrobatics dancer, known for her contortion tricks. Brooke dreams to one day perform on Cirque Du Soleil. Outside of the TV show, Brooke is a member of a more senior dance group, but her mother wanted for her to appear on television alongside her sister. In the episode I Know What You Did Last Competition, she along with her sister (Paige) were put on probation. List of Solos Pre-Dance Moms Solos Acrobatic Genre Solos *Pull of the Moon *When the Sun Comes Down Unknown Genre of Pre-Dance Moms Solos *Bigger Isn't Better *Never Neverland Acrobatic Genre Solos Season One *Supermodel *Beautiful Dangerous *Metamorphosis Season Two *Starry Night *Garden of Eden Acrobatic Lyrical Genre Solos Season One *Break Me Lyrical Genre Solos Season Two *Who Am I List of Duets Pre-Dance Moms Duets Acrobatic Genre Duets *Birds (with Katherine Narasimhan) Unknown Genre of Pre-Dance Moms Duets *My Eyes Adore You (with Brandon Pent) Acro Genre Duets Season One *Ooh La La (with Paige Hyland) List of Trios Pre-Dance Moms Trios Unknown Genre of Pre-Dance Moms Trios *Within (with Katherine Narasimhan and Haley Griego) Season Two *Somebody Told Me (with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Zeigler) Awards Pre-Dance Moms *Pull of the Moon: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America *Who Am I: 1st runner-up at MA Dance *Never Neverland: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America *Bigger Isn't Better: 4th Overall at Fire and Ice Pre-Dance Moms Duets *Birds: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America Pre-Dance Moms Trios *Within: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America Season One *Beautiful Dangerous: 3rd at Starpower Nationals *Supermodel: 6th at Starpower *Metamorphosis: 3rd at Thunderstruck Nationals *Break Me: 4th at Onstage NY Season One Duets *Ooh La La: 5th Overall at Starbound Nationals Lake Tahoe, Nevada Season Two *Starry Night: 3rd at Starbound *Garden of Eden: 1st at Rising Star *Who Am I: 3rd at MA Dance (Solo Week) Season Two Trios *Somebody Told Me: 1st Trivia *Brooke's favorite subject in school is math. *She is a straight A student. *Her favorite color is purple. *When asked about Maddie's closest friend at Abby Lee Dance Company, Melissa responded that Brooke was. http://twitter.com/#!/dancemom1313/status/172810668196626432 *Her dog's name is Buddy. *Brooke's mother used to dance at Abby Lee Dance Company, but she quit to become a cheerleader. *Brooke's real name is Brooklyn. Brooke is just a nickname. *Brooke was supposed to compete a solo in Chicago, but she did not compete. *The Notebook is her favorite movie. *Spicy food and seafood are her favorite types of food. *Brittany Pent is her role model. *Her favorite acrobatic trick is the handstand twist. *Her favorite city is Los Angeles. External Links *Twitter: http://twitter.com/#!/BrookeHyland1 *Instagram: http://web.stagram.com/n/bmhylandxoxo/ Gallery To view the gallery for Brooke Hyland, click here. References Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dancers Category:Teen Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dancers Category:Teen Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Brooke Hyland Category:Daughters of Kelly Hyland Category:1998 births Category:Birthdays in January